A Portal form Past to Present
by Geia Akyama
Summary: When the past and the present collide both the Real and Virtual realms must combine their power to survive the coming storm. An ancient hero is thrown back into action with only half his memory while Tome and The World try to stand against a new virus.


A Portal from Past to Present  
Author: Geia Akyama

I don't Own Digimon at all.  
Yudrimon and Breemon (C) me

------

Chapter One~Games with Fire

The Digital World, A marvel of technology, artificial intelligence programs and the networking power of all the computers in the world but totally unnoticed by those directly responsible for it's creation. A world that exists separately from our own, dense plane of existence where computers and the wishes of children are the only connections between our world and this virtual world; there are other ways though. Few Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short, know about the Real World and fewer still have the power to tear a direct path to "bless" us with their presence. One thing you must remember, not all of them are good.

The Digimon themselves are as different and varied as us humans, more so considering that fragments of data lost on the Internet are responsible for some of the most interesting and notable Digimon in existence like the ever curious Dorumon and the gentle Breemon. In this world peace is held by the force of will and by being stronger than those that would destroy everything you stand for; sometimes a protector of tranquility can become a terrible monarch and destroy all that they created.

One of the first to cross the line between good and evil was Lucemon and this story begins before the first Great Crisis of that Digital realm. The prominent powers of the Digital World are vying for control of its future and the stakes of such a game are high, their 'games' often cause near fatal backlashes on their creators plane of existence and can last for a hundred of our years like some demonic version of a chess match. You get three guesses about who the pawns of the game are.

In a palace made of multicolored crystal miraculously placed on top of a tree so large it could be mistaken for a tree covered mountain in the distance, the Celestials were discussing What their next move would be in the ongoing game of dominance between the Royal Knights and the three Celestial Digimon who nurtured the land they lived in. Between the three angelic creatures a fireball floated in mid air, the fact that it floated wasn't odd at all, not if you've lived in Forest Terminal for long enough.

No, the oddest things about this little fire its tri-colored nature and the feeling of intelligence that surrounded it. Pure gold fire for the strong willed Data types, a Viral black for the ones living in the shadows of peace and reason, and a pure white Vaccine flame danced around a spark of normal colored core of balance that pulsed like a throbbing, bleeding heart. The Fireheart in short was a power that would tip the scales in favor whoever learned to wield its full potential and not be destroyed by its overwhelming power in the process.

The largest of the Celestial Digimon, Cherubimon, looked at the Fireheart carefully while Ophanimon and Seraphimon devised a plan to contain the innocuous flame's power. As a Beast type Digimon he was more interested in actions instead of words. His duties to the beings of the Digital World included making sure that the Human Digimon didn't take advantage of their beast-like cousins which sometimes included opposing his fellow Celestials on occasion.

On a more important note, this little fragment of power had been discarded by Zioquaomon, one of the four Sovereigns who lived in the deepest known level of the Digital World and presided over a fiery land of complete desolation. Ah, now there was a beast Cherubimon could admire! Bold and determined not to let anyone or anything offer offence and live to tell about it, Zioquaomon looked like a giant four-winged Phoenix with a floating string of Cores around his neck almost like a ladies necklace. Just one of those orbs could rebuild entire continents of lost or corrupted land with must one flick of their tails or whatever it was all those Divine beasts had in common.

"Cherubimon?"

Cherubimon was brought forcefully out of his revere and back to the task at hand; what to do with this flame. His great hands itched to do something and his feet whispered of soft, cool grass just long enough to scrunch between his massive toes, these impulses and more sang to their master for attention and to be allowed to become true and were held at with an effort of will and a pang of regret.

Ophanimon sighed quietly and looked patiently at Cherubimon.

"I know this discussion has gone on far longer than any of us had intended but the sooner we can figure this out the better. Simply storing it here makes me nervous."

Ophanimonn was a vision of angelic beauty and kindness, for a human Digimon that is. She was well known for taking care of the sick and injured, freely exercising her art of healing to the benefit any that needed it. A small race of creatures commonly known as the Kine had followed her lead and organized their way of living to tend to those that were unable to take care of themselves and to establish the places they choose to live, their Communities, as neutral grounds where the fighting could be held at bay for the sake of negotiation, life, and peace.

------------

Not far from the crystal palace an Ultimate level angel was walking through Forest Terminal making a general nuisance of himself with the local Mamemon, little bomb-looking monsters with a fuse shorter than they were tall, which isn't saying much since the tallest of them only came to the knees of a small child.

Gold and silver edged white feathers gleamed in the golden rays of the Digital sun with prismatic beauty from folded wings. Reddish hair moved in the wind with streaks of silver edged with a soft gold that had nothing to with age complimented eyes so blue that they couldn't possibly be real. As a European style angel his facial features and bone structure reflected Anglo-Saxon heritage with the slightest hint of Roman undertones despite his not knowing that such places existed.

Yudrimon frowned at the Rookie in front of him and sighed. The Forest Terminal was a far cry from his seasonal home on the southern beaches of the North Ocean and his more permanent home with his second dearest friend, Mekalomon, in the High Mountains of the Northern Continent. The simple peace of the countryside had worn off on the flight here and on the minor wait for the sun to cast its light through the shortest tower.

Roughly five minutes before the appointed time the winged creature started his trek up the tree to the crystal palace perched in the canopy. Stairs made from the living wood of the tree wound their way up the roots, around the trunk and across the sprawling branches to the entrance of the radiant palace hidden in one of the greater trees of the Digital World where a lone guard stood watch.

Sorcerymon stood quietly and held his snowflake tipped staff tightly in one hand as Yudrimon sedately walked up the last few stairs with his bare feet making almost noise. The two data types eyed each other cautiously, evaluating each others strengths and body language for any sign of a threat. A light breezed filled the space between the two humanoid creatures before either of them spoke.

"You're right on time, the suns almost in position." The white wizard looked up as the suns rays slowly crept down the top of the branch the appropriate spire was butted up against.

"This time I thought it would be best to be on time. Something about today seemed important last night."

Without being asked, Yudrimon took off his sword belt and scabbard off and handed them to the palace guardian. The Celestials were strong enough to not be threatened by a lone Ultimate level creature but it was just good manners not to show up armed for a fight to a peaceful meeting. Though for him such a gesture was meaningless since his any one of his longer feathers could become a sword when intentionally removed. S small messenger bag followed the empty leather scabbard all fo which was put inside a small alcove behind the sorcerer.

"Your lady friend has arranged for you to have a guide this time so you can't possibly get lost this time around. It's a good thing you don't mind those pink terrors like I do. They enjoy climbing on others far too much."

Sorcerymon crossed his arms and tapped the ground lightly with his staff. Thanks to the over-sized collar on the cloak, Sorcerymon's smile was hidden from view.

"I'll see if they're finished..."

Sorcerymon entered the palace, leaving Yudrimon to his own devices. The angel walked over to the mirror-like wall and checked that he was presentable after his long flight here. His hair was red and spiked up and made him look like a teenage boy; which complimented his blue-green eyes nicely. He smiled and pushed his hair from his eyes. He wasn't bad looking at all, so why did he have such a hard time around the ladies? Maybe he was just one of those Mon that were cursed with bad luck about certain things. His little buddy seemed to have a hard time keeping the ladies off him, much to the Champions distress and Yudrimons constant amusement.

"They'll see you now, and don't pull one of your stunts. Cherubimon looks like he's ready to tear something, or someone, apart."

A pregnant silence stretched between the two creatures until the area was brilliantly lit with more colors of light than anyone could possibly imagine or hope to describe. Below one of the Bird Digimon took up a lilting song of joy and called the hour for the harvesters in the fields, it was time to rest before the next hour was upon them.

"A guide is inside to take you to your meeting with the Celestials. I hope you prove helpful to them, I haven't seen Lord Seraphimon so out of sorts since the Elemental Warriors appeared."

Yudrimon walked past the white mage and into the palace with a subdued air, as long as his guide wasn't pink with short fur all over and those eyes that struck fear into the hearts of any that drew their affection. It wasn't that the Rookies were all that intimidating to look at, it was just their pack mentality that made them a force to be reckoned with.

"Thank you. I don't know what's going on with the warriors but rumors have drifted down the shores that Lucemon has begun to go mad. If that's true then I'm afraid there's going to be a war. Nothing god would come of it.

_Please not one of the Kine. The way they cling to anything they adore is almost as frustrating as knowing you can't escape _being_ adored._

Beyond the crystal doors that had opened behind the mage during their brief conversation since the entryway had been filled with its surreal light. The walls in here were made of that same crystal on the outside but with muted colors that shifted ever so slightly if you watched long enough that despite the heat outside, remained cool to the touch. It was a rather nice place to live if you were so important that people came from kilometers away just to see the owner of the palace, the ever knowledgeable Seraphimon.

It was kind of depressing really, to know how his way of living was frowned upon by the ones that mattered, that he chose to live the way he did for his dearest friend ever since that day about a year ago. Abandoned and left as sacrifices to appease an overly large Shellmon for no better reason then the two of them had been foolish enough to be caught unaware in loving care of the Breemon who were starting to make a home for themselves at the foot of a beach front volcano.

The red-head continued to brood until the sharp pain of loosing a handful of feathers brought him forcefully from his revere of the past and into the instinct of finding what had pained him and making sure it didn't happen again, only to come face to face with a blue eyed Breemon that looked to be about four years old. Well not face to face, the pink rookie only came to his waist.

Icy blue eyes met oceanic ones in a fierce glare while the culprit dropped his handful of feathers without even batting an eyelash, unnatural for a Rookie when confronted with a miffed Digimon stronger than it was. Like the rest of its kind its body was covered in short pink fur that was as hollow as a drum and water resistant which was good since they typically lived near water. The Rookies arms and legs were thin and terminated in hands and feet that were almost too large. The neck like the arms was thinner than it looked like it ought to be supported a roundish head with two 'ears' sloping backwards from the sides of its head and ended it small tufts of fur.

"You're awfully hard to talk to when you're being all broody. Aren't angels suppose to be happy most of the time?"

As an Ultimate his threshold for pain was high and despite his outwardly weak appearance he could take a shot to the face or chest with only a grunt and a step away from the incoming force but his wings were special: they were his greatest weakness and his greatest power. Physically speaking his wings, while strong, weren't as strong as the rest of his body because the bones were so much thinner and could actually be broken torn off. On the other feather each pinion held pure energy to be used for healing of for digivoling if he ever got around to preparing for it.

"I was thinking about something. What's your name anyway? There's so many Breemon around it's hard to tell one from another."

With a disdainful snort the Rookie shook out its little blue scarf and flicked the trailing edge over its shoulder with one three fingered hand. Behind the little male long snake like tail swished impatiently with its spade shaped tip just above the spotless floor, obviously this was the guide Sorcerymon had been talking about.

"The name I've chosen for myself is Tonudat. Please keep it to yourself I don't want any of the others to take it from me."

The winged creature nodded quietly as the child like Digimon lead the way through the large halls to whatever room they were destined for. With so many of their kind wandering about it was hard to pick out the one you needed from the crowd of easily dozens so they'd taken to having a second name for the individuals. This ones name sounded rather exotic with an accent on the .middle syllable and a hard T at the end, said tahn-**U** daT, the last syllable caught on the angels tongue as he mulled over the name to make sure he got it right if he should ever meet this particular Breemon again.

Yudrimon, or Yuki as some called him, walked on for a bit with the little creature leading the way in perfect silence with only the sounds of their footfalls to mark their progress in the almost oppressively silent halls

While following Tonudat, Yuki checked out the damage to his wing. Only the covering feathers had been pulled from around his right wing elbow leaving a rough patch of mussed feathers that would make flight slightly more of a challenge until the new feathers grew in. A set back to be sure, but a minor one considering that the primary and secondary feathers were closer to the Rookies eye level. The little creature must have jumped to snag the missing clump of feathers.

"This is as far as I go."

Tonudat turned to face his larger companion and bowed gravely before literally disappearing form sight, a trick all Bremon had and guarded jealously. Not only that but if enough of the little creatures got together and combined that ability they could hide an entire building just like they could hide themselves. It was an effective defense against anyone who sought to delete the pink creatures.

The angel checked himself over to be sure he was presentable before gently pushing the large double doors open to meet with the Celestial Digimon who, for some reason, needed to see him.

Cherubimon looked down at their guest and snorted in dismissal. He didn't even hide the fact that he found the presence of the lesser angel unpleasant. But at last this time the annoyance had the presence of mind to look meek.

"Perhaps this pretty boy-"

If there was one thing Yuki hated it was being called pretty for any reason. Just because he looked like a teenage boy and had a rather fine bone structure didn't mean that he wasn't tough enough to protect himself and live a comfortable life. Yuki especially hated it when people thought that all there was to him was good looks, though he had those too. He was a warrior from head to toe who dabbled in the healing arts and found more enjoyment in playing with the young ones at the Primary Village than in posturing around to attract a mate or rivals.

"I'm not pretty dammit! How many times do I have to tell you that you neurotic... Ommf!"

Cherubimon had calmly lifted one of his massive arms and opened his massive paw palm-down over Yudrimon and let his hand fall on the irate Digimon, effectively stopping the Ultimates' rant in its tracks where the would te tirade died a pathetic, silent death. Cherubimon smirked and continued with his sentence as though nothing had happened.

"-can help us figure out what to do with this? Come on, you think your so very clever, put your mind to good use for once."

Cherubimon gestured toward the little flame that had taken nearly all of the the three higher beings free time these past few months. Yuki was fuming from the insult and had just dragged himself out from under Cherubimon's massive paw. The lesser angel loved being thought of as useless almost as much as he hated being considered a waste of code by the Royal Knights that protected the core of the Digital World itself.

"What's with the fire?"

Seraphimon sighed and a feeling of strained patience filled the spacious room. The helmet he wore completely covered his face and hid a weary expression though some of his shining wings did droop ever so slightly just from the thought of having to explain everything to their audience.

"It's the Fireheart, a fragment of Zioquaomon's power that he left behind before retreating to the deepest levels of our world. We're trying to figure out where to put it so that its power cannot be abused by anyone with less then good intentions and given the state of things time may be short"

Yudrimon was re-arranging his clothes and doing his best to smooth out the wrinkles Cherubimon had made in his Haori. As a result he only half heard the question and let fly one of his usual stupid ideas that got him into trouble more often than not.

"Why don't you just seal the thing away inside a Digimon? That's what the Breemon do with their Chaos Mode. The mothers seal it away in the children so that there is no chance of an accidental transformation. It's painful to be sure, but it works."

Cherubimon leered down at Yuki and went so far as to bend over to get a better look at the red-head just to make sure that he was being serious.

"Perhaps you'd like to volunteer?"

Yudrimon leaped away from the giant bunny angel as if he'd been hit with an electrified stick with a look of mixed fear and anger on his face. It was amazing how quietly something that big could move

"Oh hell no! I'm not that crazy. Besides, fire isn't my thing."

Ophanimon looked thoughtful. If the Fireheart could be sealed within a Digimon then the question wouldn't be, 'Where should the Fireheart go'. No, the question would then be who was capable of harnessing such power and be immune to corruption without becoming unstable.

She personally didn't know of anyone like that and being who and what she was even the lower level monsters tended to be on their best behavior when she happened to be in the area. If they were to find an acceptable vessel then someone would have to start their search without anyone knowing

"But perhaps you have a point Cherubimon." A significant glance passed between Ophanimon and Seraphimon as they wordlessly agreed on a plan of action while their beast companion looked in askance. He was too tall to catch such glances easily.

She walked over to the flame and rested her gloved hand gently on it. Its fire flashed brightly for a moment before fragmenting into its' four parts, one fragment for each colored fire. A small smile graced her face as she took the gold fragment between her thumb and forefinger and its fire died down to a mere golden ember. With the fragment in hand the high angel carefully walked over to the neoangel and daintily put the ember in his left hand.

"I want you to find a someone that's compatible with this fragment of the Fireheart. You'll know when you've found the right one because the crests of Courage and Loyalty will form on the ground at their feet. Keep this ember on you at all times and let no one know you have it, things will become complicated if news of this gets out."

The armored lady flashed her most winning smile at the ruffled Ultimate and walked over with all the grace she knew to her winged friend off guard long enough to accept the token without protest. The Neoangel didn't so much as sigh as his superior took his hand and folded the yielding fingers over the little offering. It was important that he accepted this duty.

Yuri looked at the ember and frowned, it was warm to the touch and the red-head could swear it was watching him. He looked up at each of his superiors in turn with a look of disbelief etched clearly on his handsome face.

"You're joking right?"

A/N: well this whole story was reworked form top to bottom after a friend won a place for herself further in this story. Yudrimon came out too childlike in the first version which was pretty odd given how serious he gets later in the story so i had to go back and make him closer to what he will be after he gets to the real world.

I'm not against addeng other peoples characters here and there but if you want your chatacter human, digimon or a tamer pair to be added that you be patient. I'll need to work out where to fit your persons in and consult you abotu how that talk and behave for accuracy.


End file.
